


Oblivious

by deerseokie



Series: Oblivious [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Yuri Plisetsky, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky is ooc, Yuri is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerseokie/pseuds/deerseokie
Summary: Yuri is oblivious to the stares he always recieves, Victor and Yuuri, however, are not.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! I absolutely love this ship between Victor/Yuuri/Yuri, so I just had to write this! This idea has been bouncng around in my head for a few days now and I though why not give it a try. It's about seven pages of crap, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Also this is my first time writing smut, so tell me if it's alright!
> 
> Please tell me of any errors I may have missed as well!

Yuri was completely oblivious. Blind to the lingering stares and the fascinated whispers amongst the various shoppers in the mall. Victor and Yuuri, however, were not.

xxx

“Come on guys! You two are so slow!” Yuri exclaims as he drags his two loves by the hands into the next store.

They have been shopping for hours now, but it was a small price to pay if Victor and Yuuri could keep their little kitten happy.

“Ok kotenok. We’re coming. No need to rush.” Victor responds unable to be mad at seeing Yuri so excited.

Yuri huffs, but overall slows his pace so the two can catch up. Once they make it into the store, Yuri rushes off to look at what the two presume are skinny jeans.

Yuuri turns to his right to say something to Victor when he notices he too disappeared. He rolls his eyes before deciding to leave Victor to his devices and follow after the younger of the three.

As Yuuri finally makes his way towards Yuri, he notices a man staring at him. _His Yuri_. This wouldn’t be the first time Yuuri caught someone who seemed interested in Yuri. He was absolutely stunning and one would have to be blind to not see it.

Getting annoyed at the man’s staring, he makes his way over to his lover and wraps his arms around Yuri’s small, but curvy waist possessively. He feels Yuri stiffen for a split second until he whispers in his ear that it’s him. Next he starts to lay small kisses along his next while keeping his eyes locked on Yuri’s previous admirer.

“Eh? Katsudon, what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Yuri questions, but ultimately doesn’t stop Yuuri, leaning into his embrace slightly.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see how it was coming along,” he responds while shooting the man a smug look as he stalks off.

_That’s right_ , he thought. _Don’t look at what’s not yours_.

“While you’re here, can you come with me in the fitting room while I try on these outfits?”

“No problem kitten. Let me hold this stuff for you.” Yuuri offers while giving the smaller male a quick kiss on the lips.

Making their way into a suitable fitting room, Yuri wastes no time in kicking off his shoes in order to strip his body bare.

Yuuri shamelessly watches as Yuri first removes his black crop top, showing off his toned stomach, nipples slightly perk from the cool temperature of the store. Next, he slips off his sinfully tight, black skinny jeans, moving his hips in order to help speed up the process. Yuuri watches the way Yuri’s round ass moves as he slips on the first pair of jeans he picked up, along with a white t-shirt.

“Do you like them?” Yuri asks while shaking his butt in front of Yuuri’s faces.

“I love them,” he replies and to further prove his point he slaps the blond on the ass. He can’t keep the grin off his face when he sees Yuri’s face instantly turn red, grumbling about old men and keeping their hands to themselves.

They spend the next hour in the fitting room, Yuri modelling for Yuuri, as the latter plays the judge. Finally, Yuri seems satisfied with his items and walks out the fitting room with his lover in tow.

Upon stepping out of the fitting room, they run into Victor who is carrying two bags on each arm.

“I’m sorry I left you guys, but there was a lovely worker who told me about the sale they were having on suits, and you guys know I couldn’t pass that up.” Victor says sheepishly.

“Of course you would. Now can we go to the check out so I can pay for my stuff please?” Yuri questions.

“No. Let me pay for it,” Yuuri says as he snatches the items from Yuri’s hands.

Yuri went to protest, but upon seeing the no business look Yuuri was giving him, he refrained and instead walks out the store with Victor to wait until he was done.

While waiting for Yuuri, Victor noticed a group of guys staring at Yuri. He tried to repress his anger as he watched them gawk at Yuri who was on his phone and completely blind to the appreciative eyes on him.

Victor was painfully aware of how gorgeous his little kitten was. From his long, blond hair that sculpted his face magnificently, to his amazingly toned body, and all the way to a smile so bright the sun had trouble competing with it. Victor knew. But that didn’t mean he wanted others to know as well. Yuri was his kitten, and no one else, besides Yuuri could have him.

Having that though in mind, Victor walked up to Yuri while softly calling him, “Yura.”

At hearing his name being called Yuri looked up, but before he could ask Victor what he wanted, his lips were roughly assaulted. He gasped at the sudden actions and that allowed Victor to slip his tongue past Yuri’s lips, thoroughly exploring his mouth.

Although he was highly surprised at Victor’s sudden display of affection, he wraps his arms around his neck nonetheless, as Victor continued to dominate his mouth, his arms constricting around his waist in the process.

After what felt like an eternity, Victor finally backs off to allow one another time to breath. Yuri pushes off and scans his perimeters, spotting a group of girls giggling as they were caught as onlookers, walking off with permanent blushes on their cheeks.

Victor fought back his triumph smile as he looked over at the group of guys to notice they were gone.

Just then, Yuuri came walking over with Yuri’s bags in hand, “alright, sorry I took so long. Do you guys wanna go eat dinner so we can go home? It’s been a long day.”

Both men agree and later that night they find themselves in a fancy Italian restaurant, courtesy of Victor.

The three lovers fall into comfortable silence as they wait for their waiter to arrive, Yuri engrossed with his phone as Victor and Yuuri watch him fondly. Once their waiter arrive at the table, he immediately takes a liking to Yuri, temporarily ignoring the other two.

The Japanese and silver haired Russian share a look before turning their attention back to the two young men conversing in front of them. Yuri seemed to be immersed in what the waiter was saying, so both Yuuri and Victor grab one of his hands to pull his attention to them.

“Yura. Have you decided what you want to eat love?”

At that, the waiter looks between the three, a furious blush coloring his face upon realization of their relationship.

Yuri frowns for a moment before he nods his head and orders his food. After the waiter walks off to put in their orders, Yuri looks suspiciously at his two older lovers.

“What the hell is wrong with you two? You guys have been acting weird all day and I’m starting to worry. You sure both of you aren’t going senile?”

“Oh? It seems our little kitten cares Victor.” Yuuri says teasingly while sporting a fond smile.

“Shut up,” Yuri growls. “You know that I care for you guys.”

“I’m sorry. I was only kidding love, and we care for you just as much,” the black haired male adds.

Victor only watches the scene unfold, his chest swelling with elation at his two lovers getting along so beautifully. These were the moments he lived for. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as the waiter came back with their food, now advoiding eye contact with the three situated at the table.

Good, Victor thought. He hated when people tried to flirt with what was his.

Dinner was spent with Yuuri and Victor feeding Yuri and hushed talk of their skating progress. Upon receiving the bill, Yuri once again tried to pay before Victor rejected and slipped his card inside.

“I feel like shit when you guys always buy my stuff.” Yuri pouts while sliding down in his seat.

“Let us take care of you Yura.” Victor coolly responds.

How could Yuri decline that simple request? Nodding his head, he stands up and the trio exit the restaurant and make their way towards their car.

xxx

As soon as Yuri walked into their apartment complex’s elevator, he was roughly pushed against the wall as a dominant mouth claimed his smaller one.

“Kotenok,” Victor growled. “Do you know how many prying eyes me and dear Yuuri had to fight off today?”

“Wha-” but before he could ask what Victor was talking about, he felt Yuuri savagely attack his neck, marking it for everyone to see.

Yuri can’t contain the moan that tumbles from his mouth, the feeling of his lovers simultaneously ravaging him becoming too much. The elevator door dings, momentarily snapping them out of their daze as Yuuri practically drags Yuri to their apartment door.

After closing the door, Yuri is once again pushed against the wall, albeit, gentler. Yuri can’t quite wrap his head around what was happening, but he responds to their sudden eager actions anyways.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom yeah?” Victor purrs as he leads the two towards their room.

Tossing the blond on the bed, Victor and Yuuri both stare at Yuri, enraptured by his current state. His usually pale cheeks was now painted a pretty pink, chest rising and falling to match his heavy breathing, and his erection straining against his tight jeans.

Yuri watches intently as his lovers eye him like a meal as the slowly strip themselves of their clothes. He squirms under their gazes, feeling the intensity of their stares the effect it was having on him.

He moans when both Yuuri and Victor finally rid themselves of their attire, slowly crawling up to him. Closing his eyes, he revels in the sensation of their hands roaming all over his still clothed body.

“Yura,” Victor called out, “who do you belong?”

“Vitya,” Yuri whines as he feels him lightly touching his erection, but not putting enough pressure to give him pleasure.

“Who do you belong to?” Victor ask again as he grabs ahold of Yuri’s erection.

Yuri moans wantonly, “I belong to you and Yuuri. Only you two!” he sobs as he wants _more_.

“That’s right kitten, you do,” Yuuri adds, slowly removing Yuri’s shirt as Victor starts pulling off his pants.

Yuri whines as they finally get his clothes off, his strained erection sitting flushed against his stomach.

“Look at you kitten,” Yuuri purrs.

“Please,” Yuri sobs, not entirely sure what he’s begging for.

“What do you want us to do kotenok?” Victor asks.

“Touch me please.”

After hearing his plea, Victor slides down his body slowly, licking and sucking at his pale skin. When he reaches Yuri’s cock, he lightly blows on it and watches as Yuri shivers from the sensation. He then grabs his member, pumping up and down slowly while swiping the slit with his thumb, collecting his pre-cum to use as lube.

Victor finally takes his member in his mouth, sucking on the tip as he flicks his wrist, continuing his slow pace. Hollowing his cheeks, Victor slowly lowers his mouth over Yuri’s shaft and continues to pump the lower half of his erection. Removing his hand, Victor begins to bob up and down on his cock, occasionally humming just to feel Yuri shudder under him.

Shuddering as he feels the onslaught of his orgasm approaching, he grips Victor’s hair harshly panting, “Vitya! S-stop before I cum.”

Victor slowly lets up to kiss Yuri passionately, “I wouldn’t want you to finish too early now would I kitten?” He purrs as he reaches over towards their nightstand to reach for the lube.

“Victor let me do it,” Yuuri husks and he and Victor share a filthy kiss before they switch places.

Yuri’s breath starts to become labored as he anticipates what’s to come next. Yuuri grabs a pillow to place under Yuri and lowers himself down near the blonde’s ass. Yuri immediately props his legs up and bends them at the knees to allow him more access.

Yuuri growls at the sight before he pops the cap of the lube and squirts some onto his fingers. Bringing his finger towards Yuri’s entrance, he teases the quivering hole by rubbing his middle finger around it, applying pressure but not penetrating.

“Yuuri, just do something already please!”

Hearing his younger lover beg, spurs him on and he slowly pushes in his middle finger, reveling in the low groan that tumbles off Yuri’s lips. Once inside, he began to slowly work Yuri open before slipping in another finger.

“More,” Yuri mewls.

Yuuri complies, increasing his speed as he searches for his prostate. He knew he found it when Yuri cries out and his thighs quake around his head.

“Fuck me,” Yuri pleads as he feels his body searing with pleasure.

Feeling that he was ready, Yuuri removes his fingers, and pops open the lube to pour a generous amount over his throbbing erection. He pumps his cock a few times to coat it, and grabs Yuri’s hips in order to raise and Victor aids by sliding a pillow under his ass.

Positioning the tip at his entrance, Yuuri slowly pushes in and groans loudly at the tight feeling. Victor sits near Yuri’s head and strokes his cock slowly as he watches the scene unfold, waiting to fuck Yuri senseless.

Yuuri’s thrusts are consistent, steadfast as he angles his cock to hit Yuri’s prostate straight on. His stamina allows him to keep Yuri on edge, teetering on release but never quite making it there.

“Yes! Oh God, right there Yuuri! Don’t stop! Fuck me harder!” Yuri starts babbling under Yuuri and that’s when he knows he’s getting close.

Yuuri starts to slow down so he can pull out and let Victor have his turn, but Yuri was intent on keeping him there, hooking his leg around Yuuri’s waist, rutting his hips down.

“Kitten,” Yuuri growls, “be good.”

He whimpers, but reluctantly unhooks his legs to allow Yuuri to pull out. Feeling dazed from lust, Victor wastes no time lubing up his cock and plunging into Yuri’s ass. They both moan loudly and Victor starts to set a ruthless pace, fucking Yuri into the mattress as he repeatedly snaps his hips forward.

“You’re mine,” Victor growls, leaning down to leave marks on Yuri's, being mindful of Yuuri’s claims from earlier.

“Y-yes. I’m yours Vitya. Now fuck me harder,” Yuri pleads as he drags his nails down Victor’s back.

In contrast to Yuuri’s consistent trusts, Victor favored rough animalistic sex, staking his claim as he fucked his lover senselessly.

“I’m close,” Yuri cries out as he feels the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Victor grabs his erection and pumps it in time with his thrusts, ”cum for me kitten,” he purrs.

Not a second later, Yuri chokes on a loud moan as he cums violently, body quaking as shockwaves rush through him.

Victor releases inside Yuri with a grunt as he feels Yuri clamping down on his cock.

Yuri slowly opens his eyes to see Yuuri stroking himself as he tries to find release, and bats his hand away languidly, opening his mouth as invitation. Yuuri takes the hint and doesn’t wait before he kneels before Yuri’s head and guides his cock to his mouth. Knowing he was desperate, Yuri places Yuuri’s hand in his hair and looks up at him through his eyelashes. Yuuri understands and begins to fuck his throat with abandon, moaning loudly as he feels Yuri gag slightly.

“So good kitten,” he coos right as he cums down his throat.

Swallowing it all, Yuri falls back down on the bed, fucked out and utterly exhausted. He faintly hears hushed talk around the room as his lovers shuffle about. He opens his eyes as he feels a cold rag run over his body to see Yuuri smiling at him fondly. He smiles back and makes grabby hands at the Japanese.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but overall complies after putting the rag away. He pulls Yuri up to his chest and wraps his arms around his waist, peppering his face with light kisses. Victor joins the bed soon after and moves in to lay behind Yuri, trailing his lips faintly across his bare back.

“We love you Yura,” Yuuri proclaims as he and Victor watch their beautiful kitten drift to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides behind a bush* It wasn't too bad was it? Also I know the summary was trash, but I didn't know what to write for it. One more thing! If people like this oneshot I might continue to write more of them in the future! :)


End file.
